Transformers Prime Season 1
by JustinTheSpider
Summary: I knew my life change after i moved to Jasper But i never could imagine how much of a change it would be after i meet this robot from space and gained this weird powers. were both suddenly dragged into a age old war. And well be glad to help those who are here to protect us Rated T for cursing. and very funny moments. {this is the alternate version of my other story} i own my OC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness rising Part 1

Febuary 20

I walked out of the school wearing my black hoodie, my black sweatpants, and black shoes. "the weekend is almost here". I said. I looked around to find Jack getting on his bicycle. "Hey Jack" I yelled. Jack turns to me. "Oh hey Justin, whats up?"he asked "Oh nothing much, just gonna go home and play some Call of Duty Ghosts". I replied. "Heh you still cant stop playing that game cant you?" "Yeah,"i said. Just then a blue Bugatti Veyron pulled up. "Oh hey there my ride, ill see you later Jack, peace!" I said throwing my 2 fingers up. As I opened the door their was a man in his 20's wearing a blue jacket with white t-shirt and black jeans and blue shoes, sunglasses and spiky hair. "Sup G-Force, how you doing" "Doing good, you didn't use your 'Powers' did you" he replied. "No I didn't, come on lets go home". We drove away from the school and head home, as we turn the corner the man disappear. "What are you doing?" Your Father told me that you have to start driving more so, take the wheel" He said "Uh Ok" I said as I took hoped into the drivers seat and drove home.

When we got home I pulled into our 3 car garage I got out, and G actiated his holoform and we went inside MOM, DAD WHERE HOME! I shouted

…...

"The hell are they?"i said walking into the kicthen, it wasnt until then I found a note and $15

_Justin and G_

_ I went out for awhile and dad is working late so go buy some dinner_

_ Love, Mom_

"Do you know what means G?" I said in a serious tone. "I belive I do J" G-Force responded in an equal serious tone.

…

"KO BBBBBBBUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRSSSSSSSSS

WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

We shouted in unison. Finally some fast food. I look at the clock and it was just pass 3:00 and was no very hungry. "Hey listen im not really hungry right now so we can go later, but until then want to play some Ghosts?" I asked. "Yeah sure" G-Force responded.

2 Hours later

KO Burgers 5:30

we had just finished going through the drive thru, and we started to eat our food. Since G-Force was a Robot He used his holoform to take in food and digest, and turn it into Energon, the life, blood, food, and weapons for his people. Since my powers were useful, I helped created that mod for him. So anyways we had just about finished our food I spotted Jack walking out the front doors. I knew his shift at work just ended so I went over their to talk to him. When I got their, he was on so blue motorcycle talking to some girls."We have Home Room together, im Jack, Jack Darby". I was just about to say something when these two cars turn on their high beams. 'Yo, what the fuck'. Then I saw those two cars going straight for Jack. By then his motorcycle starts moving on its own and went right between the two cars, now they started to chase Jack. "Justin Get in" I hear G-Force yell. I ran straight to him and got inside. "The hell was that" I asked. "Decepticons" He said. "You mean..." "Yes, their here" G-Force finished in a cold voice as he gave chase.

Few Mins laters

I watched as the 2 con cars drive straight into the canal and transformed . G stopped at the top of the hill to keep out of sight. We then saw a blue female bot charge straight towards them dodging their blasters. Then she got hit. Its was at that moment a yellow Camaro jumped off the side off the road and transformed and punched one of the cons. "Do you think we should help?" I asked

"Sure, why not" he respond. He then drove. I quickly took out a piece of metal from my hoodie and spawned a Silenced UMP45 with Red Dot Sight. The thing about these weird powers is that I can created anything from anything. G told me it came from this a powerful bot that was a weapons creator, but he doesn't know the full story. We got into the canal, and everybody stop. I got out quickly and aimed my weapons at the cons just as G-Force transformed and aimed his. We open fire striking most of them in the chest area but they quickly transformed and drove away. "HEY, COME ON ,WERE NOT DONE WITH YOU CREEPS." G Yelled

"WHAT DO YOU 2 THINK YOUR DOING!" We both flinched at the voice of the blue female. We slowly turned around and saw here with here hands on her hips with the most angriest look Ive ever seen, oh she was furious, maybe its because we interrupted the battle or the cons got away. But were not staying to find out. G quickly transformed and I jumped in and we got the hell out of there. "DRIVE" I shouted.

Mins Later

"Did we lose her". I said, Looking outside my house front window. "I think we did" G said in his human form.

AUTOBOT BASE

"And the cons would have been scrap metal if I hadn't been distracted by the humans. Arcee said. "Human?" Optimus prime asked. Bubblebee: **Two Boys**. "two boys" Optimus finishes

I guess the 2nd one caught us in action I dont know, was a little busy at the time. And another thing happen today, right as me and bee were about to find the cons off, this blue bot from out of nowhere shows up with a human and the start to open fire at the cons, but the cons escaped, but before I could get them to come with us, they got away". Arcee stated "**Well that because you scared them away" ** Bubblebee then chuckled at his own statement.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally, will be at grave risk." Optimus said

THE NEXT DAY

OUTSIDE MEMORIAL HIGH SCHOOL

It was Friday. I had raced outside to the front of the school, too bad most of the kids left I had too stay behind and finish my work. I saw Jack at the end of the street taking to a small kid. I looked to my left and saw G parked next to that blue motorcycle. I slowly walked over to G and opened the door, but I took one last look at that motorcycle before we drove off. As we came to a stoplight a light blue Pagani Huayra pulled up next to us. I could see a female driver, she had black flowing hair. She rolled down her window. "HEY! meet me in the parking lot in front of the Lowe's." She said. And we followed. We parked right next to each other she got out first she was wearing a light blue zip up sports jacket with a white tank top she had black jeans on and Light blue nikes. "You know you two are lucky after that stunt you pulled yesterday" she said

"How did yo..." "Im with the Autobots, and im sure your friend has told you about them. Now then our leader requested your presence" she told in a serious tone.

"And what if we say no" I said in a serious tone

"I can have you put in Federal Prison for life and have your friend taken apart"

The blood inside be ran cold, as I could feel G-Forces blood run cold as well. I guess we dont have a choice

"Could we at least know your name?" I asked

"You can call me Velocity" she said got in her car and her holoform disappear. And we followed her to the autobot base know everything will be explained

IN DEEP SPACE

A silver alien jet flew out of the Space bridge and transformed

"DECEPTICONS I have Returned."

…... .. . …...

This is my new story im working on which is an autobot side of my other story I hope you like it and no I have not givin up on the other story just doing 10 chapter each side

My Oc's Are

Me/Justin

G-Force

And Velocity

if someone could do fan art I would appreciate it

oh in case your wondering justin is like spider from my other story

Black hoodie, black pants, black shoes, and spiky hair, white skin age 17


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darkness Rising part 2

AUTOBOT BASE

"And since you now know of our existance, i fear as of last night, the Decpticons know of your" Optimus finished his speech

"Got it, if we spot any strage vechies call 9-1-1.. Can we go now?" Are you insane, im living the dream here in bots swana, i wont allow you or anyone eles to shatter it." Miko told Jack

Just then. Velocity came thought the enterance to the base along with Justin and G-Force. "I brought two more Optimus" she said she then quickly walked over to Arcee and whisperd. "Try to go easy on them" "Ill try to, but no promises". she responed

I then stepped out of G-Force and quickly i noticed Jack standing theri alon with another boy and a girl. "Jack?"

"Justin, your involved too?'

"Ive been ivlove with this ever since im meet him" i said pointing over my sholder

G force transformed and revlied himself to the rest of the gang. He was a skinny mech( alttle bit sknnier and taller than bubblebee) who had a visor on with the bugatti hood as his chest his doors was foled on his back and his audio recptors pointing back to show how he like speed

"Sup" He said

"You mean your friend is your car this whole time, i thought you were rich" Jack aske

if me family is rich why would we live in Jasper, and 2, a bugatti cost like 2 million dollors, and 3 why would parents let me have it. i said in a obvisous tone

"YOU TWO!" Me in G fliched at hearing the blue bots voice again. she angrly walked over too and said do you ahve any idea what you did yesterday" Arcee said with poison in her voice

"We were just trying to help" i said. she then got annyoned and walk away. 'what did i say'.

Suddenly an alarm statred going off.

"Whats that?" Jack asked. the yellow bot responed with a few sound which i couldnt understand.

"Proxmity sensor, someone up top" the small boy said

'Thats what she said' i thought

"Its Agent Fowler" the white mech said

"I thought we were the only humans who know about you guys" Jack asked "Special Agent fowler is our desinated leison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when their are issues. It may be best to meet him at this time.

With that being said we when into hiding and listed to the conversation from our hiding spo. a couple of minites later he left.

SOMEWHER ELEs

The Dead Body Of CliffJumper laid on a table as Megatron came over and stabbed the body with a purple cyristal into it. Soon the corpse came to life and started to attack the drones.

"Thats your plan? To bring back Autobots from the dead to attack us?" Starscream said in fear. megatron only remained calm. "That is no longer an Autobot, just a mindless beast, whos only instict is to destroy anthing in its path. Zombie CliffJumper then scream and charge at Megatron only to get sliced in half. Their Starscream, rise the evil seed of my army, the ulimate weapon". Megatron then kicked what was left of cliff off th cliff(HAHA). "Once i learn to control it"

Back at base

Cliffjumpers life signal came back on and then the autobots went throught the ground bridge to resue they were gone me a G-Force decide to learn the names of everyone and so, we got to know the the names of the humans and the autobots. Couple of minites later they soon returned and Miko started asking quesion and arcee got annyoned

"Hey Miko lets go so what the bots hide in their sock draws" Jack interupted Miko. "Seriouly?"

"Arcee, what did you see?" Prime asked. "Not cliff at least not anymore, he was mutated, butcuhred, like somthing from those con experiments during the war" She said in a sad tone before fall on the floor. Bubblebee beep in worried. "Im fine Just Dizzy"

Robots who get dzzy? Miko said

Robots with emotions. Raf contiuned

Robots, who can die. Jack fiished

Me: 'No Shit' I said in my mind

Ratchet scan Arcee and noticed some purple goo and she said that Cliff was leeking it and was told to go to decontamination bath. Jack told Prime that their was no signal. he told jack the silo walls block all commuications. "Well if i dont call my mom now, im sure the cops will be looking for me" "Have you brokin a law?" "a curfuw its after 10 pm". After that the JAck and the rest got their gurdians. Raf with Bee, Miko with Bulk, and Jack with Arcee, thought she was not into the idea. but before anyone could leave Prime face us and asked us a question.

"Justin, G-force, I would like to know how you two meet and i think everyone should listin."

All eyes were on us now, so i stated talking.

"After about a couple of weeks after i moved here to Jasper form Long Island, New York 3 years ago. My parents dicided to go on a hiking trip, and of couse i had to come. we were up in the moutains not to far from here exporing, when i had went down a differnt path, and before i knew it i came a cross a cave, i saw somthing glow in the cave so i headed towards it. eventally i found him in a next to a broken pod. so then we talked alittle and my parents came and found me along with him so i helped him out and weve been friends ever since and no one knows about him except for me and my parents." i finshed but G steeped in and said "What about those powers you got Justin"

"What powers?"Bulkhead asked

I then demonstarted my powers by turing a peice of metal into a M16, then to an Ak47, then to a katana, before back to a peice of metal. everyones went wide. "G-force tells me its the blood of the Forge of Soulus Prime."

"By the Allspark" Ratchet whispered

"How did you get it" Prime asked

"I touched White energon when i found G-force" I said

Who's Soulus Prime?Raf asked

And whats The Forge? Miko asked

Prime told them that she was one of the 13 primes who was a weapon maker, and how she crafted many weapons, one of which is the Forge of Soulus Prime, and toll that she was killed by Megatron. But rumor has it she used white energon to power her Forge, and once the Decptiocons knew that, she sent what was left of it, off into deep space."-And now its seems that you, Justin have found that last remains of it. Promise us you will not create any weapons beyond your control"

"I Promise" i said with a smile

After that, me and G headed home

End of Ep 2

I know lots of errors in this part

Thanks for Waiting

See you next time


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darkness Rising 3

NextDay

Me and G were heading back to the Autobot base. Prime told us us all to be here in case of Decepticons. I told G to put some music on, and he put some hip hop, Some Snoop Dogg.

Story POV

The rest of the Bots came into the base with their human partners cheering after their amazing rides to base. and of coarse Justin and G-Force came rolling into base blasting their music. At first it was vibrations but as soon as Justin open the door the music was loud. and G-Force transformed

_When the pimp's in the crib ma_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_Drop it like it's hot_

_When the pigs try to get at ya_

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

_Park it like it's hot_

_And if a nigga get a attitude_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

_Pop it like it's hot_

"Do you mind lowering that?" Arcee yelled at us with an annyoned look. G-Force simply stut it, "Sorry bad habbit of ours"

"Autobots, prepare to-" Prime cut himself off as he turned to his team.

"Roll out?" Arcee said trying to guess Primes sentence. "Remain here, Ratchet, you'll come with me, Arcee will be outside communications range for quite some time, so im putting you in charge" Prime finished

"Dude, your biggest, you should be the boss" Miko pointed to Bulkhead. "Uh he never picks me" he replied

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting is another" Arcee said. Jack simply sighed. "Besides Ratchet hasent been in the feild since the war"

"My pistons maybe rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever" Ratchet replied to Arcee's comment

"For the moment, its only reconinsense" Optimus stated. "Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" she repiled with consern. "Arcee much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet brigde us out". Ratchet powered up the groundbrigde and soon was teleported to their destination.

"Ok cheif so uh, whats on the activites list? Jack broke the silence to Arcee since she was in charge of the base. But she simply rolled her eyes and said "Im going on patrol".

"Jeez what crawled up her tailpipe and died" Justin whisperd to himself

"Hold on, ill come with you" Velocity said. "But Optimus told us to stay" Bulkhead interupted. When your in charge you can call the shots. Bee with us" Bubble whirled in dissapointment of not being able to hang out with Raf. "Bulkhead your in charge" she said as the three transformed and drove out of base.

"So uh, whats on the activites list?" He asked as Miko pluged her gutiar into a speaker.

"How about band practice?"She said. 'Where the hell did she get those speakers' i thought. "But were not a band" Raf said. Why so anti-social, come on Raf you play anything?" "Um...Keyboard?" "Laptops and symbols, good, Jack?"

"I.. somtimes mess around on the harmonica" he said looking away. "Do I look like i do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming" She then walked over to me. "Justin do you play anything?" "Sorry Miko the only thing i play is video games, and I can only dance to music, not play music." Justin said. "Then sing if you can, Bulkhead, percussion wil go for a big industrual sound. D.I.Y were a band. You just got to learn the songs, this ones a ballad. MA Fist Yo Face" She then started to rock out. everyone covered their ears. Until and alram sounded. Proximity sencor, quick, hide. and so we did.

Agent Fowler came walking out of the elevator asking for Prime. Bulkhead told him he was not at base and no one else except for him. He asked about the huge explosion of the mine in the middle of Nebraska. we would have been fine until Mikos gutair started making sounds he looked down and saw the wire connected the speakers. "Since whe are you bots eletric." Since their was no way out of this w came out from behind Bulkhead foot. "Hey hows it going" Jack asked. Then Agent Fowler stars going on a rant and heads down the stairs. and say hell take us all into federal custody. But Bulkhead block him and said they were protecting us. he then moves his way to the phone to call the Pentagon but bulkhead broke it. he soon made his leave.

He Left in hes heli "Sir, Agent Fowler, we have situation, im in route from the Autobot base, il berif you in person"

Little did he know the Cons pick up the transmission. Starscream asked Soundwave to bring fowler to him instead so Soundwave sent laserbeak after him.

COUPLE OF MINUTES LATER

Another alarm went of at the base. turns out its was an SOS from Fowler. Raf aske if Bulk trace it but he said the transmission was incomplete and said "Oh well"

"Oh well? Seriously?" Jack yelled "Fowlers a jerk" he replied

"Whoa wether you like the guy or no the Decepticons may have him"

"And Agent Fowler knows your location... our location" Raf said with a hint a fear

"And did we not just witness how fast he backed down from a bot, the cons will totally make him squeal" Miko said

"OH GOD WERE SCREWED" Justin yelled

"But we lost the transmisson, Fowler could be any where" But Raf said he can track it by hacking into the Feds mainframe

"You know how to hack, but your like 2 years old" Miko said

"12 and 1/4" he said with a smile

So he got the location and Bulk power up the Brige and went though but no before putting Jack in charge. But then i notice somthing

"Hey, wheres Miko"

...

UH oh

3 minutes later

After Bulkhead smashed the con to protect Miko

"Arcee, do you read" he said over the comms

"Loud and Clear Bulkhead"

"I have a situation"

Bulkhead their children, humans just do what ever

...

"YOUR WHERE"

...

"SHE WHERE"

BACK AT BASE

We started to get worried about Miko. Until Jack decide to go and soon Raf, Justin, and G-Force follwed

Soon we came out the bridge the first thng we notice was the giant Decepticon ship

The Nemisis

Justin: "That is one big ass mother-"

"You Thier, Freze!" one drone shouted

i notice that G-Force was behid Bulkhead. I then turned to Jack and Raf and said "Put your hands up, I have a plan" i said with a smirk.

WITH OPTIMUS AND RATCHET

They soon stumble upon a cayon fulle of dead Cybertronians. and soon Megatron showed up

"Optimus, been well? I see you brought your, trusty watch dog. i was certain he be in scarpyard by now" Megatron said

"Why dont you invite him down here for a check" Ratchet said as he pounded his fists. "I know why your Megatron" Prime stated

"Hardly a surprise Optimus, after all you and I have been at this a long time, and your time has come to an end." Megatron then threw the dark crystal to the ground and dissolve onto it. the ground satrted to glow

"RISE MY ARMY"

Soon the dead started to rise and come back to life

"By the AllSpark" Ratchet whispered

"BEHOLD THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON"

END OF PART 3

BTW abou Velocity she basically like G-force just a little shorter and has blue lips she also has a visor And she is a Pagaini

Here somthing to help you relax

watch?v=GtUVQei3nX4

Drop it like its Hot is by Snoop Dogg

I dont own Transfomers except for my OC's

See you next time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Darkness Rising 4

Justin/My POV

The cons started to fire at us from the the ship and i thought they were going to take us prisoners but i was wrong thankfully Bulkhead got us out of their and put us futher away and out of sight. i then saw Bulkhead and G-Force climb the rockside and make their way on to the Nemisis. Now heres the thing G-force was't an Autobot he was a Netural. I asked why and he said he didnt want to be a apart of it, so as sooon as the planet went to war he left. i asked him about his parents and he says he hasnt seen them in a while, i said im sure their fine. i asked asked that because he like 17 in human terms like me. Anyways i look to the fight to see that G-force was doing well for himself getting a lot of headshots.'Huh, i guess you can learn somthing from Call of Duty'. I look and see that miko was nowhere around.[Faceplam] 'Oh my dear god'

"Think they forgot about us" i heard Raf asked, and just when he said that, two drones came from behind and picked us up.

"Well Shit..."

5 Mins later inside the ship

Raf and Jack were in one drones hands will I was in the other drones hands. "Bring them the Brigg, Commander Starscream is keeping the other human their" the drone hold me said. Now i can take them out, good thing the drones didnt notice the 'watch' i suddly got. Then in a instant i mashed the 'watch' and grew to the size of G-Force. lucky i was standing i immeditatly turned around and punched the drone in the face sending him on his back. i quiclky reached into my hoodie and pull out a peice of metal and turned it into the Ray Gun Mark II, 21 bullets it holds. the gun was a 3 round burst. i quiclky took aim at the drone on the floor and put 3 shots into him killing him. then turned to the drone who held raf and jack and shot his head off . they slowly rolled out of his hands. Ammo 15/0

"Justin, how did you punch him hes made of metal?" "In addition to making myslef big, i made sure that when i turn bigg i have the strenght of a cybertroianin so i hit like them take less damage" I quickly turned to one of the dead cons a ripped a peice of their armor off and made exact copies and ahnded them to Jack and Raf and without hesitation they grew in size i was till taller then Jack but not bymuch and Raf came to my wasit." Lets move"

We soon found our way to a hallway, and I check to see if their were any cons as soon as we stepped out i hear an engine noise coming from behind us. i quickly took aim but found Arcee, Velocity, and Bubblebee instead. "How did you change size" Arcee asked us "You can thank Justin he helped us" Raf said. she looked over to me " i made a device that changes our size and give us the strenght of a cybertroian, and spawned my favorte weapon" i said showing my RayGun Mark II. I saw how Arcee height was right about right at Jacks chest and Raf was still smaller than her. though me and jack were a little taller then Bee. "Apprecate you 3 clearing the front door for us, but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activites list" Arcee said

Jack: "Tell me about it"

Sooner or later we found Bulkhead a G-Force with Miko, as soon as G saw me he gave me a high five, and then he saw the Ray Gun and he was in awe with a smile. Arcee said that they need to find Fowler and get us out of here Jack Raf said he was in the we got surrouned by cons on both sides so spawned a fresh clip for my gun. Ammo 15/21, then i started to open fire

Later the bots found us a room to hide in until they found fowler, arcee said we were slowin them down. the lefy us and we 3 shrunk down to normal size with miko. "That was intense" Miko said

Raf: was?

Jack: its your fault were stuck instenseity what were you thinking Miko

Miko: Did i ask you to follow me?

Jack: You wanted us to be a band, dosent that usally mean playing together?

Miko: Well maybe i decide to go solo.

Me: Guys st-

Jack: Well maybe i have some reguard for your saftey

Miko: Oh im sorry is your name Optimus, you can leave my protection to Bulkhead thank you very much

Raf: STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!

Raf then went over to the edge of the platfor and sat there not moving. i looked back to MIko and Jack and give them a dissaponinting shake of my head. i then went over to Raf and said "Everthing is going to be okay". "How do you know" he responed. i then looked to the screens and saw somthing that looks very important. "Hey Raf does that look important to?" He looked up and started to walk over their and we soon followed. "Its important, real important"

"We got to get this to Optimus guys the cons are up to somthing" I said "How do you its not a recipe for space nachos" Miko asked. i looked towards Raf. I know math when i see it, and that is one serious equation" He said.

Jack: Can you download?

Me: Really Jack, thats not even and earth lauaguage, let alone i dont even see a monitor

Just then we heard metal footstep and turned around to see a drone walked in so we went to hide under the console. I quickly took out a peice of metal and made a copy of the device i hade and handed it Miko. "Ok Guys heres the plan i will attack him and Miko will take a picture of that when i do transform larger take the picture and run, ok. they nodded.

3

2

1

I pressed the device and grew the drone turned around just in time to meet my fist the others grew and Miko quiclky took the picture. "RUN" i yelled. they ran i looked back to see the drone getting up so i quickly pulled out my ran gun and shot 6 shots into him. he was dead. my gun was empty so i made a new clip for my gun and quickly put it in. I went outside the door to see the others waiting for me. "Did you get it"? "Got it" Miko replied

Just then the rest of the gang showed up. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT" Arcee yelled we shrunk down to normal size and we got out of there.

Later back at base

Optimus told Bulk that he made a poor judgement call and that Megatron was back. Miko said it wasent his fault and showed Optimus the 'plans' the cons had baut accidental show a picture of drone that Bulkhead smashed. "We were almost killed, this isnt a game, when are you gonna get that though your thick skull" Jack shouted at Miko "We've all would have been killed Jack, you , me, them"she responeded "Well if this was just an average with the Autobots then i dont want to be a part of it, not anymore" He said. "Jack puting you in harms ways was never our intent. However it is no longer the safty of you 4 that is at risk. But the safty of all human kind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave" Optimus finshed. Then groundbridge came to life. "No point in long goodbyes here the door" Ratchet said. Jack handed back the watch to me. He tried to get Raf to go but he stayed. he then went down the staris were Arcee stood. "I know you dont exist" "Dont make me hunt you down" she repiled with saddnes in her voice. And then he was gone

Back on the Nemisis

Megatron was pissed at Starscream

"My intensions were pure master, i only wanted you to be rid of Optimus" Starscream said but got under megatron foot

"NO ONE RIDS ME OF OPTIMUS PRIME BUT ME, DO YOU UNDERSTAND, DO YOU" Megatron shouted contiuning to put pressure on Starscream

"Lord Megatron, i will make things right, i know how to set our plans back on track"

He grabbed starscream by the neck

"Explain Starscream. quickly"

End OF Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darkness Risising 5

Story POV

We cannot allow Megatron to send Dark energon thought his space bridge. IF we fail the dead of Cybertron will rise. Swarm thought his vortex. And invade Earth, bending human kind to Megatrons twisted rule.

Next Day

Jack rode his bike to KO Burger trying to get back to is normal life after witnessing the autobots in action. Miko tried to get Jack to come back but she fail, all he wanted to do was live normal. he looked up at the sign and sighed ready to get work until a voice from behind made him turn around. "Nice bike" He saw Arcee in her alt mode. "A-Arcee really, Miko already tried. Tell Optimus I respect him big time but, if your at war with the Decepticons. Theres nothing i can do to help". He said looking away. " Optimus didnt send me and no ones asking for you help" she responed in a calm voice. "Ok, so, if we both argee im not warrior materal." "Jack, I just lost someone i cared about, maybe its the grief taking, mabye your growing on me, whatever it is im just not ready to say goodbye". She finished

Base

"Optimus, I pin pointed the location of Megatron space bridge, high in Earth's Orbit" Ratchet said.

"Out of our reach" He responed

"Ok so you guys dont fly , but cant you just ground bridge there?" Miko asked. "The Ground Bridge has limited range, stretch all the way into orbit the vortex could snap, and skatter us to the stars" Ratchet explianed. "Since Megatron is likey already in transit, im afriad we must take that risk". Optimus said facing the groundbridge. "Reaching the space bridge frist is our only means of stopping him"

Just the Arcee came riding back into base with Jack."Hey, guess whos back" He said

"Autobots, prepare for depature" Optimus announced. "Where to?" Arcee asked

Miko: The final frontier

Jack: Space? I thought they didnt have a way to get their

Raf: They dont, really

Jack looked up to Arcee. "Be seeing ya" He said. Arcee shrugged and smiled. Ratchet powered up the Groundbridge. "Be careful Bee" Raf said. Bee responed with a beep. "Im so jealous" Miko said "Dont even think about following me" Bulkhead responed. "Knock em dead G." Justin said. "You know i will" G-Force responed. "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teaming with humans I will never forgive you" Ratchet said "Until we meet again old friend" Optimus put on his battle mask. "Autobots Roll Out"

Space

"Autobots, transform and gravitize" Optimus said. landing on the space bridge. Bulkhead almost lost his balance. "Dont look down, or up, or left" he said to himself. They turned around to find the Decepticon ship approching. "Oh scrap, here it comes G-Force said"

"So Megatron packing enough Dark energon to raise Cybertrons dead" Velocity asked. And since we dont have anyways of disabling the space bridge, Nothing gets in or Out".

Nemisis

Megatron chuckled " Optimus Prime never dissapoints. Unlike you Starscream"

"No need for concern Master, Soundwave is locking onto Cybertrons coordinates, per my intructions" He responded

Back On Earth

We learned the Decpticons didnt make a move yet becaus ethey couldnt lock on to Cybertron. And that Megatron was using another way to reach it Ratchet said their is no Radio dish powerful to lock on Cybertron. But Raf found out about a whold felied on dishes like the ones in Texas. Optimus ordered Ratchet to tell Fowler to alert the station but he was a little...dazed at the moment. Raf said he can stop it if he can get in. Jack suggested he sould get inside the buliding. But Optimus forbid it. But Jack said that it more than the 4 of us at risk. Raf said hes willing to try.

Later inside the Radio dishes in Texas

Raf was busy on the computer he started to download the scmatics of the Decepticons Space bridge Raf said they will never find him but even if they do they will never know where. What we didint know was Soundwave was closer then we thought.

Raf mange to stop it but is wasnt long before Soundwave found us and attacked us with one of his 'extra limbs' Jack and miko were tossed to the was but raf stayed on the computer hold the cons off. Soundwave's tentical was about to attack when Justin came out of nowhere with an ax and started to swing at it unfortuatly he got hit and tossed aside. then he smashed the computer but not before Raf grabed to flahe drive. Miko went strat for the ax and charge at Soundwave but she missed. Soundwave grabbed the ax and dragged it the the mainframe. Locked on to cybertron and disablied to dishes from moving again we came just i time to see him take off but Miko took a photo and Justin gave him the 'Double Fuck you' with his fingers. He was about to leave but his took a picture unknown to us and flew away.

Space

The Decepticons were locked on and so the Bridge was on." At last" Megatron said as he tossed a huge chunck of Dark energon at the Space bridge. Prime tried to shoot it but he missed. The energon soon impacted the planet and the dead started to rise "ARISE MY ARMY" Megatron shouted.

This was it

Our only optio was to destry the space bridge.

Let us Light our Darkess hour.

The rest of the autobots went away to try to blow up the space bridge while Optimus went to fight Megatron.

Somewhere on the space Bridge

Arcee manage to revers the current flow of Energon in the Space bridge and it was set to blow. But then Megatron came out ov nowhere and opend fire on of his shots hit arcee sending her floating away The Space bridge started to self distruct. and Megatron was right thier unknowing to him. "STARSCREAM WHERE IS MY SHIP" He shouted.

"We would never make it, Lord Megatron dont be a fool, take flight and retreat" Starscream yelled.

Luckly the autobots escaped

The dead where almost though be not before the Space bridge were making exploded all around. Megatron tried to reach for his army but Unfortuatly the whole Brigde Exploded

"Deceptiocons, it is with deep sarrow that i note for the log. Megatrons spark has been extinguished. All. Hail. Starscream."

Auto Bot base

We all waited for the the bots to come back hopeing for the best they made it.

Raf: Do You think their...

Ratchet: 7 life signals , one very faint

Optimus was the frist to emerge from the vortex. Then Mikos eyeswent wide with surprise as Bulkhead emerged second. "BULKHEAD" She yelled as she smashed the device her wrist and grew in size and gave him a hug though she could not wrap her arms around him but she didnt care. At that moment, Justin handed Jack the same device he gave back to him and he put it on his wrist. Next G-Force and Velocity came though. Justin then grew in size and gave him a high five and Velocity just smiled. last to come out was Bee and Arcee but she was hurt. Jack could only stare in horror as Raf came to comfort him."We lost one this week by the allspark dont let it be two" Ratchet said. Jack changed his size, went over to Arcee and got on one knee , he then wrapped his hand around hers hopeing she was ok. She open her eyes and looked at him. "Arcee" he whispered. "Jack. Really? There are other motorcyles in the world" She said "But,your my first" He said puting his other hand on her shoulder. Arcee smiled

"aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnddddd, Kiss" Justin broke the silence. They both looked towared him

"HAHA seriouly" G-Force said

Arcee blushed with blue on her face she looked toward Jack whos face was blushed red. They looked at each other and smiply smiled.

"And Megatron"? Racthet asked. "Not even he could survive Ground Zero" Prime responed

"Prime. I didnt get you bots for the save, i owe you one, we all do". Fowler said as he left

Arcee got up looked towards, smiled and said " you can let go of my hand now Jack"

Jack looked down to find him holding her hand. he quiclky let go. "Oh, uh, sorry" he said placing his hand on the back of his neck.

Miko went over to Prime. "So... is this the part were you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Prime

"Without a means of leaving this world. We Autobots take strenght in the bonds we have forged with our 4 young friends. Ture warriors. If not in body, then in spirit. My name is Optimus Prime, and i send this message. Though we did not chosse to be of Earth, it would seems that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent. Know this. We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity. We will defend... Our Home"

Later that day Prime asked if G-Force would like to join the AutoBots. He gladly said Yes

End of Darkness risising

Please leave a review or commit

Please tell others about this story

Follow to keep up

Because i promise you

Your in for a good time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Scrapheap

Takes place 2 days after Darkness Rising and Masters & Students

Justin/My POV

Ever since G-Force join the Bots, hes been going through training. Hes good with his blaster, but , when it comes to hand-to-hand combat he...lacks. So hes getting better and better. I mean i would try it out but, I dont like takeing orders that much, so ill just stick to shooter. In other news Prime tried to get a Decepticon named Skyquake to leave the Cons. But he refused, went to fight and got killed by Bubblebee.

Anyways .

Me and G arrived with the rest of the gang at base. "Miss us Doc bot" Miko said. "Should'nt they be in school?" Ratchet asked. "On Saturday, we have the whole weekend off, to spend with you." she replied. Jack walked up to Arcee. "I wasent expecting to car pool, what gives Arcee?" he asked. "Tag team Jack, its my turn for exploration duty" she said as she walked up to him. "Oh too bad, its a beutiful day for a ride, would hate for you to fell gulity for leaving me indoors" he responed with a tease."Artic exploration duty". "Indoors were its warm"

'Really smooth Jack' I thought

Raf went up to OPtimus and said how he always wanted to see snow. But Optimus said that he could came along, but it was to cold even for them, but he said he would bring back a snowball. Optimus, Arcee, and Velocity went though the the ground bridge. Then all of the sudden the Controls fired "By the all spark" Ratchet said. "Everyting ok Ratch? G-Force asked "Yes everthings fine just, GO". "Okay, jeez it was just a question".

"Soooo what do you guys think we should do today" Miko asked Bubblebee suggested they play video games. I so made my way up to the platform or small rec room as i called it and there I saw and old tv and a Super Nintendo Entertament System or SNES with Super Mario Kart in it. "WOW!" i said catching everyones attention. "This stuff is ancient" i said with a surprise tone. "Couldnt the people upgrade to somthing- I dont know. like 21st century." "Uh Justin this silo has been abandoned for 20 years now" Jack said."Oh yeah... Well anyway start it up" Jack went to start it up but as so as the title screen came up it glicthed and buged out. "What happened" Bulkhead askked. "The game gliched out" I said "It what" he repiled. I sighed. "These are the problems that came with these all systems. Usually due to dust. so the way you fix it is like this" I walked up to the system. turned it off. took out the cartraige fliped it so the under side was facing me and i blew the dust out. And then reinsert it in. turnit it on and it worked like new again everyone was surprise except for G since we play video games. "Wow, neat trick, Justin" Bulhead said. "BULKHEAD, BUBBLEBEE, HERE, NOW" Ratchet called out and so they left Raf wnet to grab the controller but Miko got it at the last second.

"Prepare to be destroyed." Miko said "Eh not really my thing" Jack Replied

"Oh, scared of losing, to a girl" She teased

Jack sighed "Bring It" he repiled

"No Mercy"

Jack looked over to Raf to see a sad look on his face

"Hey Raf. You want to take on Miko for me?"

"Nah, I have stuff to do" Raf said as he walked away

Story POV

Ractchet was busy with the ground bridge control

"You cant boss us around just because the boss is out" Bulkhead said

"I need some heavy lifting, the ground bridge is down" Ratchet responed. Bubblebee beeped with concern. "Optimus, Arcee and Velocity made it though, its bring them back that concercs me. Now remove those panels, chop,chop" Ratchet commaned

Raf

Raf walked around the base pretending to be in subzero tempertures. But a noise stop himself. he lokked to found screwon the floor and he went to pick it up. He then heard another noise which sounded like small little metal feet. "Hello". A loud noise came from behind him, echoing in the distance. He turned around but nothing was their. he stook a step back and fell. when he looked up and saw a little bug with Two big blue eyes and it walked on 4 small legs. He jumped back. It walked over to him. "Where did you come from?" The creture just blinked. "Hehe, the Autobots never said anything about pets. You wanna play fetch?" RAf said holding up the screw. It hoped around with joy. Raf threw the screw The bug went after it butinstad of catch it he ate it. Raf worried it would chock on it, But it didnt. He went back to everyone with the bug. But little did he know what that thing was.

Story

Jack had just beaten Miko at another race. "IN YOUR FACE" Jack yelled and then did a little victory dance. then power cutout. "Great power failure"

"Aw it wiped out our game" Miko teased

"BUT I WAS WINNING"

"Bummer" Miko said

Ratchet was busy checking out the circut board for the groundbridge and it was bad. "We most definitely have a problem, but what could have caused it" {Power goes out then on}

"Or that?" G-force said

Ratchet: "Might be the main grid hpoefully it isnt a malfuction"

"Hey guys, look what i found" Raf called out. "Were busy AHHHHH" Ratchet screamed He saw the bug Raf was carrying. All th bots Activated their blasters. Justin Miko and Jack went in front of Raf to protect him. "Hey, whats up with you guys?" Justin asked

"Scraplet, SCRAPLET" Bulkhead yelled. "Whats a scaplet?" Raf asked. "The most Dangerous vermin to ever crawl upon the face of Cybertron" Ratchet explained. The humans looked to it like it was a joked. "This little guy? Are you kidding me?" Justin asked. "Your GIANT robots, scrappy heres, tiny."

"You have no idea the damage that tiny think could!" Bulkhead yelled

"Aw, he wouldnt hurt anyone" Raf said. But the bug looked at the bots it mouth went wide with sharp teeth and charged atthe bots. Bubblebee opened fire but the bug made its way to his leg and started to chew at his leg he mange to throw it away but it started to charge again. Justin the usd his device which he called it the 'Mass Shifter' transformed himself larger and started to repadelaty stomp on the bug. The other grew larger and Jack went to stop Justin. Justin ten looked at the bug. "Now that a face even a mother wouldnt love". Raf went to check on Bee and told him he was sorry Bee told him hes fine. "Now do you belive me, all scraplet s do is dismantle machniery and eat anything metal,especially living metal". "Well bug smashed, Game over right?" "No, when it comes to scraplets theres never just one, and I fear i know how they got in here.

We went over to one of the rooms where a pod was being thawed out with a larger hole on the bottom. "Its a trap, a scraplet trap". "An empty, scraplet trap" Bulkhead said "Most liky ejected into space a few thosands of years to go. And into the Artic where it keep them in stasis." Racthet said

Jack: Until we brought the thaw

Miko: Now their wide awake and ready to bruch

Raf: So how many are we taking about?

"Thousands, Powers failures are a sure sign that the infestation are well under way"

At the main controls we tried to contact the other but the comms were disabled. So the only way to bring back the others, was to defeat thes bugs. So we all split up and tried to take them out.

Later After the bots near death experience

The humans were back to normal size finishing off any any back on the ground Jack was using a fire extingusher, making them freeze to death. "Did we get them all?" Justin asked as he smasked one with a Baseball bat. But we all heard a noise echoing through the base knowing that this wasent the end. "Hardly these were just scouts." Bee sighed with a beep. "So the rest of us know were here?" Bulkhead asked. "And we alow our selves to become their next meal. The others will never make it home. WE Must get the ground bridge working" Ratchet said.

Raf: Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on earth.

Jack: Why not back to the Artic. We already kow they dont like the cold

Miko: Sweet. One stop shoping

Justin: Then its Game Over.

"Givin the body mass of the scraplets, subzero tempertaurs should freeze them on contact. So think Ractcht think. If the ground bridge is still down. There must be a breach in the energon fuel line" Ratchet said. Bee beeped and collapsed on the ground. "If we wernt breaching. One of us could go back over their and fix it" Bulk responded "Were do we find it?" Jack asked. "And how do we fix it" Raf finish

Deeper in the base

We were walking down the hallways of the base as the scraplets walked passed us. Why does remind me of a scence from 'The Walking Dead'?" Justin said out loud. We soon found the leak in the pipes and strated to fix it

Main Room

"So if we get.. when we get the ground bridge open.. Do we send the creepy crawlers out? Or bring the others in" Bulkhead asked. "Optimus Arcee and Velocity will be fresh meat. If we bring them in frist the scraplets will have no reason to leave, We need bait" Ratchet responeded. "Were The Pit Are We Gonna Get BAIT!? The Scraplets probably ate ever damn thing in here! G-Force shouted

As we finished the pipe the Scraplets were on the move again. so we quiclky rushed back to the main area. As We reached it the whole army of scarplets were their. RATCHET FIRE IT UP NOW! Justin shouted. Ratchet could hardly stand after he pulled the lever for the bridge as he collapsed. Bulkhead looked up to see thw the army of scraplets crew though a metal suppoter on the celling and it fell next to him. He looked towards the bridge that was wide open "Bait huh" he stood up

"HEY" he said getting the bugs attention "Ready for the main coarse? COME AND GET IT"

He then lead the scraplets thought the bridge

on the other side the other were slowly limping towards the vortex almost coming close to death. The Bulkhead came out. "Down DOWN" The scraplets missed him and started to head for the others. But Before they would fest. They all froze. And now wer projectiles head for the bots. they braced themselves for the impact of the now froze scraplets. after that they looked towards Bulkhead. "Id ivite you in but the place is a mess"

Later

The humans were helping the bots with their injuries, Ratchet was helping them. "Report biocircuty status"

"Levels are rising" Jack responded

"Excelent. Rafael keep a close watch on Bubblebee electro pluse monitor. Miko check interface patch.

Raf: "Its steady"

Miko: "Looking Good"

"Justin, check G-Force's energon lines." Ratchet said . "Hes all patched up" Justin responded

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself old friend. You saved alot of lives today" Optimus said to Ratchet. "It wasent all my doing". Ratchet reponed as he looked at the humans lending a helping hand

Ratchet: We just foutunate that this infestationhappen, on a Saturday.

Prime: Are human friends maybe small. But they are strong

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Miko screamed

"SCRAPLET" Jack asked

"SPIDER. its it on me?". Miko then ran off trying to find the spider on her body. Justin just facepalm himself. "Did she just scream like a little girl?" Bulkhead asked

Justin my his way back to the small platform which was the rec room for the human. But when he got their it wasent a preety sight. "Aw Shit" he whispered. The scraplets ate most of the tv. They ate the game and the console and even ate the spring in the couch. "Are you fricken kidding me... Well this place needed an upgrade. Let me see what i can do here." He said as he cracked his knuckles

He then used his powers to turn the one small couch into 4 sepertate tan couches that were put along thr railing all 4 holds up to 5 people each. Next he moved towards the TV, Turning it into a 150 inch flatscrean Tv that was on top of a glass table. H ethen used the game console that was broken and turned a simple surround sound system. He Then hooked up the sound system and the Tv. When he turned around the other kids were thier to see him just finishing the new rec room. "Welcome to the new rec room" "Whoa dude you are awesome" Miko said giving Justin a highfive. Raf walked up to the Tv "Whoa this screen is huge" He said. I made it so the bots can watch it without looking at that tiny tv we had. Jack walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Its really comfortable Justin". "You guys are welcome" I responded we have been through alot today its time to relax and watch some TV.

Chaper 1 edited btw


End file.
